bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Waterkai
Open again. (: Void's talk page That is Illuminat''e'' Void, not Kou. Kou is me, Illuminat''ed'' Void. Sorry for the confusion. Those are Illuminate Void's articles, not mine. But, I agree with you, they are fantastic articles. Ciao~ :Sure, but then you must do me a solid and review my character, Tsukai no Yumeuranai, and post it on his talk page. I shall do the same with Sōsaku. ::Hey, will you check out my two new characters, Idzumo and Fūma Kotarō, and tell me what you think? Warning, Kotarō's zanpakutō and kidō sections aren't complete. :::Got it(: Hey, Waterkai. I was wondering, if you had the time, if you could do Fūma Kotarō's review? If you can't, I understand; if you can, awesome! Anyways, get back to me asap. :I understand completely, Waterkai. (: Don't need to worry; they'll both be here when you have the time. Ciao~ ::Hiya, Waterkai. (: I saw what you said on Tsubame's (formerly Eijin) talk page, and I was glad to hear it. Can I ask a small favor and ask you to look at what I have finished now and tell me what you think on her talk page. It doesn't have to be a full-blown review, just a little sumthin-sumthin, ya know? Well, ciao~ :::Can you check Tsubame out again, seeing as her zanpakutō is finished (for now). If you'd rather now, I'd fully understand. Also, if you're done with your exams, can you try to start on Kotarō's character review when you have the time? Ciao~ Waterkai, I was curious if I could use the image you uploaded for Matsuo's Hǎnjiàogāng technique. I only ask because you have yet to use him for anything, and I assumed that you weren't planning on it anytime soon. If I can't, I completely understand. Ciao~ :Thank you, thank you, thank you!!! ;D ;D ;D You are an awesome friend, Waterkai! (: ::Argh; I feel like such a douche-fuck asking this (please feel free to say no), but may Hao (the Captain-Commander of the Yāolù military power) have Matsuo's shénzhǔjiá? If we weren't good enough friends, or you were using Matsuo, I would never ask you of this, but it's power is something I think the Captain-Commander would possess, and I cannot seem to think of my own ability. So, whether you yes or no, I will completely understand. *'EDIT:' I will give you full credit for the shénzhǔjiá if you do decide to let me use it, since I can't take credit for something that I didn't create. :::Thanks, Waterkai! ;D It's just that I created at least five personalities and three zanpakutō abilities in the last two days, so my brain is pretty fried of anything like that for the next week. But, thanks again, Waterkai; thanks again! Waterboy, if you have the time, can you start your review for Kotarō]? If you can't, I understand; if you can, awesome! Get back to me when you can, please. Thanks Thanks for the heads up man, I could've sworn the lengths worked before though. Well whatever, thanks again though, appreciate the fact that you took the time to read my articles and point something like that out. Hope you continue to enjoy them. --- Illuminate Void (Talk) 21:18, April 20, 2011 (UTC) Hey Hey Kai can you review Ikari for me, I've come to the realization that he is my character avatar due to several factors but thats besides the point, I just wanna see if hes any good before I use him in an official rp. --[[User:Shiratori Cullen|'楽しい']] (talk to Fenix!) 15:14, May 1, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks. --[[User:Shiratori Cullen|'楽しい']] (talk to Fenix!) 15:37, May 1, 2011 (UTC) ::One thing, Kai about Ikari he didnt lose his powers at the end of a random rp it was apart of his development and i am considering scraping the Uramasa idea anyway as Its not needed. But thats for the review and ill go to revising the points you pointed out needed to be fixed. --[[User:Shiratori Cullen|'救済者']] (talk to Fenix!) 22:10, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Hey Kai, I know you are busy with stuff and have a lot of people asking you for reviewing their characters, but if you wouldn't mind adding another character to review, here is the character Saigo Murakami, the reason I ask is because he is the first full-fledged character I've made here on the wikia and I wanted an opinion from someone of your expertise, anyways if you do have the time then have a look at him and tell me what you think, thanks......--Feel the Rage (Talk) 21:00, May 20, 2011 (UTC) Sorry for the late post, I've been busy for these past few weeks due to exams and stuff, but now I am back for a week before I head out to Vacation, so hopefully we can move the RP along during that time, anyways your turn on the RP mate. Also would you mind giving a review of Saigo, I know I asked before and you must have been busy or are still busy but I would like to hear your thoughts about the character, it doesn't have to be right now, so take your time, just thought i'd let you know........--Feel the Rage (Talk) 08:14, June 19, 2011 (UTC) HI Hello! uhmm Greetings! Uhm... I'm.. well.. a regular user here in BFF... ^_^, well.. uhmm I heard that u were a great reviewer... Uhmm I just wanted to ask if u can review this char and give ur opinions? Uhmm it would really be appreciated cuz... Im really really working hard for this one and wanted other people's opinion so that atleast i can change or alter some things about him... But if u dont want to, im completely fine with that... Thank you for your time that has been wasted by reading this post ^_^ gud luck! Lone Black Garuga 12:08, May 20, 2011 (UTC) Excuse Me. Excuse me. Why is my zanpakuto information completely gone? Tysomo-Raijin1 15:57, May 28, 2011 (UTC) RP? Hey, I'd love to have an RP battle against you Sōsaku Yawarakai. I've been reading your battle against Idzumo and I had to jump outta my seat, cause your're character is awesome. Kenshin Yagami, hell even Iwanaga Yamatsumi would be interesting to do battle against him. Though I hadnt considered RPing with Iwanaga in a combat sense, given how ridiculously powerful she is. Actually its probably better if I dont use her in that capacity. But I'd love to fight your guy with Kenshin. --- Illuminate Void (Talk) 18:26, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Sorry about the late reply, but wow, I had no idea. Glad Kenshin was able to help. Anyways, what premise should the battle be in? Or rather do you mind starting the RP? Id rather not get carried away with things myself. Though I do find the parallels between the two of them very interesting. Sosaku seems to epitomize everything that Kenshin is not. Polar opposites, as Kenshin's ability restore "order" while Sosaku's destroys it. Oh god, if their abilities clash....thats going to....casuality is going to get raped, and badly. --- Illuminate Void (Talk) 03:20, June 1, 2011 (UTC) The die has been cast, your go. --- Illuminate Void (Talk) 17:34, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Whew, sorry for the late update man, but...some...family issues came up today, kept me busy. Anyways I've made my post. --- Illuminate Void (Talk) 01:43, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Oh, I dont mind one bit. So as long as you stay true to the character itself, and/or do it to further the plot/story, then you have my okay in doing it, in the future, which of course you did, and quite well I might add. I love your imagery and descriptions, and your vocabularly is quite good, far better than mine. Im really looking forward to where this could. --- Illuminate Void (Talk) 18:36, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Not sure if you're into the genre, but I'm currently reading a very interesting Harry Potter fanfic. Not sure if you're even into Harry Potter and ordinarly I'm not, but this fic is quite good, and I think you would especially enjoy it. Its called: Harry Potter and the Methods of Rationality. Its extremely well written, and its take is a Harry that makes use of scientific reasoning to explore the magical world. The author himself is also well versed in the subject, and the concepts presented are done so in such an interesting fashion, I have thoroughly enjoyed every chapter. Hope it catches your interest. --- Illuminate Void (Talk) 15:54, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Alright, sorry for the late post, but I revealed something interesting about Kenshin, and pay no heed to the attack. Its not a new technique or anything. As opposed to just writing, "he attacked many times", I hoped to....breath some life into it. Hope it makes the attack look more awesome than it is. --- Illuminate Void (Talk) 23:29, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Sorry for the delay, but I've had to write two papers in the past few days so I've been a bit busy. I've got class in a bit, but I'll make an update later this afternoon. --- Illuminate Void (Talk) 12:17, June 28, 2011 (UTC) No problem man, whenever you can, I figured that you were otherwise busy with a lot of things, and would post at the earliest convience. Plus it was the holiday and I didnt get to make much posts either, so take your time. --- Illuminate Void (Talk) 19:14, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Huh. Well now...Im....not quite sure what to do in this situation. You do realize your actions are going to result in the total annihilation of the bleach universe right? Well....I do have some ideas, but....things are going to get...screwy...um....if you dont mind...just uh...follow my lead. Hopefully this wont result in both of our characters doing what Aizen, and many others failed to do, by sheer accident/coincidence. --- Illuminate Void (Talk) 22:01, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Well there it is. Suffice to say this is probably going to be the most epic battle in terms of scope Kenshin will ever participate in and I have you to thank. Congradulations, you just divided by zero. --- Illuminate Void (Talk) 14:19, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Alright, at this point, we should probably be figuring a way out of...well...wherever the hell our characters are. Otherwise, they're going to be locked into eternal combat as the forces of Chaos and Order/Law. Given the...volatility of our powers once they clash, I believe that Kenshin and Sosaku used their Bankai's together, it could concievably create a hole back. Or...well...Sosaku had his Shikai active, and kenshin used his Bankai to get them there. So it might make sense that Kenshin deactivate his Bankai strike against Sosaku to bring them back. Just curious since I saw that Sosaku apparently had developed AFTER he fought Kenshin, but I currently have no idea how either would actually get back. --- Illuminate Void (Talk) 22:36, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Sorry for the long delay, been bogged down by an onslaught of papers I had to write. But things are now finishing up, though after tuesday, I'll be mostly offline - Otakon 2011 is this Thursday. Oh, and I do plan on making use of what you did to Kenshin's heart, should make for a plot twist and will add to his development. --- Illuminate Void (Talk) 02:52, July 26, 2011 (UTC) About that RP You said we could RP sometime, and i just wanted to brainstorm some ideas (an RP without plot is like a cake without frosting -despicable), and I was thinking about some creatures from Hell, who kind of has its own Espada, but with only four persons and no leader. Every one of them represents an element. I found some pictures of the character Kushimaru from Naruto, who could fit as one (I once drew how I thought these "Hell Espadas" would look like, and he fits the description a bit, as the water-type. But the one I drew looked more like a monster, had much longer hair, covering most of the body, and a different mask), and he also has a cool sword who could fit as a Zanpakuto. So then I started thinking these creatures would be a kind of three-way hybrid of a Shinigami (since it has a human-like form and a Zanpakuto), a Hollow (since it has a mask) and "Hell-creature" (since its overall design... kinda looks like the one I drew. And also, I thought they would have some kind of remnant or special feature to accompany it). Anyways, then I started thinking my character Devil fits perfectly in this too -he has a mask, a somewhat human form, and I could easily make him have a Zanpakuto. So what do you think? I really want your oppinion and ideas, since you're... well, awesome. Ruffy 20:10, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Yeah. That's kinda the part I haven't figured out yet. Ruffy 20:30, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Anyways, do you have any good ideas for an RP we could use? Ruffy 12:19, June 9, 2011 (UTC) =P Hey Kai, I'm kinda using your most recent charcter's appearance for one of my chracters Kigen Hankon. Just thought I would let you know. [[User:Razeluxe91|'Raze']] [[User talk:Razeluxe91|'Kucabara-Dono']] [[Rozeluxe Meitzen|'Light']] 23:48, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Nah. I just didnt want you to think I was copying you somewhere down the line lol But we rally need to do an RP sometime, all this time and we still haven't =P [[User:Razeluxe91|'Raze']] [[User talk:Razeluxe91|'Kucabara-Dono']] [[Rozeluxe Meitzen|'Light']] 00:16, June 12, 2011 (UTC) Lol. Wowsers. You're STILL taking exams? Geez...I wouldn't want to live where you are. That school need to stop the torture...well unless you like exams...though I don't think there's anyone who actually looks foward to them other than knowing work is almost done lol. In any case...good luck pal! =) [[User:Razeluxe91|'Raze']] [[User talk:Razeluxe91|'Kucabara-Dono']] [[Rozeluxe Meitzen|'Light']] 00:39, June 12, 2011 (UTC) Sure thing! I will be using Tenma, well unless you think some of his abilities are too overpowered. Which in that case I could create a student like character to the one you will be using and we could have a student tacher RP of sorts. Your call =) [[User:Razeluxe91|'Yuri']] [[User talk:Razeluxe91|'Kucabara-Dono']] [[Yuri Satonaka|'Satanoka']] 02:20, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Well could you think of a title? And where is Sosaku's location? That'll make it easier for me to devise a plotline lol =)[[User:Razeluxe91|'Yuri']] [[User talk:Razeluxe91|'Kucabara-Dono']] [[Yuri Satonaka|'Satanoka']] 02:34, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Well idk if you finished it but if it doesnt seem to be OP seeing as Tenma has the Hundred Taxation =P But well let me know when you're finished and I'll start it up lol. OH! I'm loving the fact that you used Ghost from Reborn lol =) [[User:Razeluxe91|'Yuri']] [[User talk:Razeluxe91|'Kucabara-Dono']] [[Yuri Satonaka|'Satanoka']] 03:06, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Haha Ididnt forget...sorry was at work earlier but hmm...I have to start it? What should the plot be? ''Raze'' "Rin-Okumura'' Satanoka 18:35, July 8, 2011 (UTC)'' Lol I compare me starting an RP to me driving...it just shouldnt happen as its completely terrible lol. But highly adapatable....did I mention I'm sort of araid to fac your character? lol ''Raze'' "Rin-Okumura'' Satanoka 18:53, July 8, 2011 (UTC)'' Haha...I'm 20 and actually had my license revoked cause well...I'm just a terrible driver. Lets put at that hahahaha. But in any case I suppose I can start it up...hmm though I ask you provide me with a title. ''Raze'' "Rin-Okumura'' Satanoka 02:32, July 9, 2011 (UTC)'' Ok well its 4 in the morning here...I will start it once I get some rest lol. And its a fabulous idea for a title...whew Im nervous =P ''Raze'' "Rin-Okumura'' Satanoka 08:23, July 9, 2011 (UTC)'' Whew the RP is up and going. And its your move..Ascendancy of the Demon. And you're right...this should be a good one as long as I don't lose focus lol. Oh! On a second note, would you mind letting me know what you think of my charcater Haruki's Fullbring and possibly give me any tips to make it better? ''Raze'' "Rin-Okumura'' Satanoka 15:04, July 9, 2011 (UTC)'' Lol thanks I was thinking the same thing upon reading over it again just now. I actually may use some Nurarihyon Yokai for inspiration. I like alot of their talents but I think I may make a few tweaks here and there to make it more potent. Haha. Thanks for that though..funny thing is, I've yet to have the chance to use it in an actual R...oopsie =P ''Raze'' "Rin-Okumura'' Satanoka 15:11, July 9, 2011 (UTC)'' Haha thanks, I'll be sure to let you know once I get around to it. =) ''Raze'' "Rin-Okumura'' ''Satanoka'' 15:27, July 9, 2011 (UTC) I Was Wondering Heya doin', Kai. I was wondering if you'd tell me where your getting your translations from? Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 13:08, June 24, 2011 (UTC) :I'll give eudict a go then, 'cause I've been using a mixture of nihingodict and google translate. They tend to give different translations, so I was looking for an alternative. Cheers for that, pal :P Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 13:44, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Review Request Hey Kai, could you review Tennō Asakura for me, when you have some free time to do so. --[[User:Shiratori Cullen|'Fenix-Taichō']] (''Request an Audience'') 13:01, June 28, 2011 (UTC) RP Details Ok, well, I have to make a character first, as I want to fight Mao, but I think I should make somebody who can keep up with him and understand him as well, so yeah. After a few days I'll contact you again, do you mind?[[User:Ash9876|'The Rising Phoenix']] (Face the almighty!) 09:09, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Sure thing.[[User:Ash9876|'The Rising Phoenix']] (Face the almighty!) 09:14, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Although this isn't about the RP, but could my Suhina be part of your Princepis forces?[[User:Ash9876|'The Rising Phoenix']] (Face the almighty!) 10:18, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Ok so that's what it was, allright.[[User:Ash9876|'The Rising Phoenix']] (Face the almighty!) 10:37, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Reply I'm posting this here, since this is a matter that deals with the Wikia. You don't hold an arguement here, Kai. At all. The very fact is, my stories center around Seireitou mainly, with the addition of Minato, Suzaku, and a few others that have been main protaganists in all my stories. And all of them started off as either weak-asses or regular-tier. Kubo himself introduced Aizen as he already was, super strong, but Ichigo was only a mere human from the beginning who couldn't even fight a regular Hollow without help. The main character isn't Aizen, it's Ichigo. The point I'm making is, I've earned the right to make my newer characters like that because I've already put so much work and time into my main characters. I mentioned that I believed I've done near 30 RP's on BFF alone, and most people question that, thinking it's way too low a number to account for all the RP's and self-written stories I've made for my main cast. Sosaku is stated to be your main character, and yet, he has all those powers and abilities, with only five RP's on your behalf. You tell me how that works? Also, right now, you're using the same defense every n00b uses. "Why should I be blamed when you (or anyone else) is doing the same?" There is no arguement, nor a discussion here, and don't you dare imply I can't handle things like an adult. Who the hell are you to talk down to anyone? The point I'm making is, Sosaku is deemed as your main character, and yet, he starts off with that level of strength, near current Sei/Kamui/Raian/etc power. You explain to me how that makes any sense for you to do as a writer, implying that you actually are trying to be a respectable one and not some two-bit writer. Stop making excuses for yourself, and trying to hide behind what I do as a means of justification. The bare facts are, you made a character who you deem as your "main character", and he has a buttload of abilities and powers that have no stories or plot-devices that account for those all. I, however, have near 3 years that I've put into Seireitou, and near a year and a half that I've put into Kamui; not mentioning the others that I've put alot of work on. This is precisely why I really hate it when people drag on and on about Seireitou being "unbeatable" and "too strong and a "mary sue". I've put 3 years of work, possibly more, into him alone, when most of the people on this wikia have only put a majority of maybe 10 months into any one character. Even Kenji Hiroshi, a character that's well written with it's own supply of abilities and such, has at the very least, an entire year of effort put into it, and Kenji himself has earned that right because of it. That's all I have to say. You have no defense whatsoever with me here. My point is ironclad. However, if you wish to continue this discussion, instead of just making Sosaku weaker and then building him up through RP's and self-written stories, and actually earn your right to make characters like that, then go ahead. But you won't win this one. You know as well as I do that you haven't put even a year's amount of effort into any of your characters, either on NF or even BFF. You have no place to talk. --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 22:23, July 21, 2011 (UTC) :This is precisely why I said you don't have any sort of argument against me. You're, again, using my own examples to excuse your own actions. Well, you can't. Everything you just said has nothing to do with anything I've been saying, whatsoever. It seems to me that you're merely trying to use my own past as a means to excuse your own actions, since you don't want to just end this peacefully and just do what you know you should do, rather than trying to butt heads with me, knowing you'll lose this one. Regardless of what I did in the past, I had written stories to explain those ridiculous powers. It was through those stories that I realized which powers were ridiculous and which ones would be acceptable. What you haven't done is write stories to account for Sosaku's powers and abilities. It doesn't matter how ridiculous they could be, as long as you have stories and/or RP's to account for them. Which is what I've been trying to get you to understand, but you decided to be stubborn and butt heads with me, instead of trying to see what I've been trying to say. --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 21:39, July 22, 2011 (UTC) About your usage of Gin Ichimaru ...So, Kai. I just saw the quote you put for your Gin character on the GF's wikia, and I have to say... Is there a bolt loose in your head? In what possible existence, both realistically and theoretically, does Gin's character traits ever give you the room to interpret his persona that badly? The "big bad fox", are you serious? Are you? Are you trying to make a mockery of my, and by extension, a majority of Bleach fans', favorite character? You literally make Gin sound like some kind of rapper. Are you trying to make him into Killer Bee or something? Whatever you're trying to do, I'm really just sickened by it, knowing that there's someone using Gin, and doing such a horrible job. Going off on a tangent, I also disagree with Nexus using Aizen. I saw his audition for Aizen, and he... is just awful. I'm sorry, but he is. He knows nothing of Aizen's persona, and the theories he made regarding Aizen's life as a human, just sickened me to my stomach from the sheer stupidity. To add, since I know the other GF Wikia members can't help it but involve themselves in matters that don't involve them individually, I say this to the lot of you reading this message. You may reply to this message in some way, but I really won't care. To be honest, I've seriously come close to dismissing all of your opinions as both ignorant and arrogant, especially after reading Void's claim that he can easily beat Tsukishima's ability, and that he's soooooo smart and can find the weakness in eeeeeverything. Makes me sick. Anyways, back to you, Kai. I'm going to admit, I really feel that you can use Gin correctly, but right now, you are disappointing me, and other users who happened to read that quote and your portrayal of Gin. Now, of course, I half-expect you to reply with: "Why do you care, Sei? It's on another Wiki, that you have no business on." That is true, I do have no business there. But nevetheless, I refuse to accept knowing that there is, somewhere in a distant Wikia, a user who is screwing up one of my all-time favorite anime/manga characters of all time. Seriously, I know you can do better than this, so don't ruin those expectations by making Gin come off in the way you have done. I mean, I doubt you need third-party advice to do it, I'm sure you can make your Gin really realisitic and relateable to the actual Gin. But right now? You're being a real disapointment. Also, sorry for ranting about GF on your talkpage. Speaking of which, I'm also rather surprised you decided to betray us and head over there. Among others, I had alot of respect for you. It's a pity. --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 03:17, October 15, 2011 (UTC) :P.S. Don't give me the excuse that Aha likes it, so it makes it good. You know as well as I do that Aha's opinion isn't worth two shits. --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 03:19, October 15, 2011 (UTC) To be honest, most of my opinion regarding your Gin was based on the quote. I'm sorry, it just... doesn't sound like him at all. I mean, I didn't factor in that this Gin doesn't have Rangiku behind his motives, but nevertheless, I really don't see Gin using vocabulary like "big bad fox", and "lil' codger". You see my point? However, considering that you have incredible talent, I'm more than fine with waiting and seeing you RP with Gin first before making an observation. I'm sure you'll do well with him. However, my statement still stands about Nexus using Aizen. I'm completely against that, with every fiber of my being. I didn't mean really to classify you as a betrayer, but I do consider those guys betrayers. Whether they had good reason or not, at the end of the day, the fact is that they betrayed this Wikia and left, so I don't hold an opinion of those guys, and when I first noticed you were there and not really here, you can see where I might of misunderstood and assumed you were one of them. At any rate, I apologize for lumping you in with them. I'm sure you won't disappoint with Gin. I have high expectations. --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 20:45, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Request I wondering if I could recycle and shape your character Inmyō into my own creation (while still giving you credit) seeing as you requested for its deletion and how you left this wikia. --King Cartman 19:47, November 7, 2011 (UTC)